


Protect me

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Après avoir été déshonoré aux Cieux, Jack part sur terre à la recherche d'une vie meilleure. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il rencontrerait l'homme de sa vie en se prostituant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect me

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 31 octobre 2014  
>  **Thème de la nuit: Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Thème du oneshot: Ange noir******

Jack avait regretté, beaucoup, lorsqu'il avait fait la blague de trop et qu'on lui avait noirci les ailes. Un ange doit avoir les ailes blanches, c'est une question de dignité, et qu'on les fasse devenir noires, c'était une punition, un marquage pour le malheureux, qui serait alors stigmatisé parmi les autres anges, un paria. Il n'était déjà pas apprécié auparavant, mais après ça, plus personne ne le regardait, comme s'il était devenu invisible.

Lorsqu'il s'était plaint de vouloir recouvrer la blancheur de ses ailes, le Grand Chef avait dit qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette couleur si pure sur ses ailes, parce qu'il ne méritait pas cette pureté dès le départ. Jack s'était alors enfuit vers le monde des humains, cachant ses ailes et vivant parmi eux, comme n'importe qui.

Il avait rapidement compris que pour vivre parmi les humains, il devait faire comme eux, travailler pour se nourrir et se loger. Et après un long moment, il trouva une place dans un club de strip-tease. Certains y verraient une plaie, Jack trouvait au contraire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Le propriétaire était correct avec ses employés, ne les frappaient pas, ne les menaçaient pas, n'essayait pas de coucher avec eux. En vérité, aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais vu que Keith, le second patron, que tout le monde appelait Krokmou. Jack ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais on disait que l'ébène était strict et tendre à la fois. Ce qu'il voyait lui, c'était que Krokmou aimait le taquiner.

Mais même avec l'argent de ses danses, Jack voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il lui arriva finalement ce qui menaçait de se produire : il accumula des factures et plusieurs appareils ménagers tombant en panne. Plus de machine à laver, ni de lave-vaisselle, et le plombier venu déboucher son évier cassa un tuyau, lui laissant une magnifique facture à 3 chiffres. Alors qu'il frappait dans une poubelle dans les loges, une danseuse lui parla de son petit à-côté pour arrondir ses fins de mois. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir avec elle, tantôt à ouvrir la bouche, tantôt à écarter les jambes. Il se dit qu'au point où il en était, ça ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets. Ses ailes resteraient à jamais noires, alors pourquoi lutter ?

Ce soir, il était encore adossé contre un mur, dans une petite ruelle, à finir un café, froid depuis longtemps, afin de tenir encore un peu. Il était environs une heure du matin et il espérait pouvoir tenir encore une heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Il calcula ce que la soirée allait lui permettre d'acheter et sourit en soupirant. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire de lasagnes. C'était très copieux et long à faire, mais il adorait ça. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand une main agrippa son menton et le fit relever la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Salut, Jack.

_Pitch, fit-il sans émotion.

_Je savais que je te trouverais là.

_Evidemment, soupira-t-il. Tu es venu me donner ce que tu me dois encore ?

Ce type était un client régulier. Son truc n'était pas de coucher avec lui ou de lui demander une fellation, il voulait simplement des photos de Jack en tenue d'Adam ou d'autres habits qui avaient parfois donné des frissons dégoûtants à l'argenté.

_J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses encore crédit.

Le décoloré jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle un peu plus loin et lui tourna le dos.

_T'as encore 100 dollars de retard, alors ne compte pas sur moi.

_Jack, tu sais qu'avec moi, tu ne risques pas de tomber malade... tu pourrais attraper tout un tas de choses avec d'autres personnes... mais pas avec moi.

L'homme savait manier les mots, mais sa voix sonnait si manipulatrice pour lui qu'il ne se retourna même pas. Ce que Pitch lui devait était déjà plus que ce qu'il aurait du laisser l'autre avoir, il ne referait plus cette erreur, même s'il avait raison.

_Tu fais en sorte d'effacer ton ardoise et je te donne ce que tu veux. Mais jusqu'à ce moment, tu peux aller voir ailleurs.

Il fit quelques pas avant d'entendre l'autre accourir vers lui et lui agripper le bras, au point que Jack commença à s'inquiéter. Pitch ne le serrait jamais comme ça, il disait que ça laisserait des marques sur sa peau si parfaite. Il releva ses yeux bleus vers l'autre homme.

_Tu crois que tu peux me dire non aussi facilement ?

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il fut violemment jeté contre un mur, Pitch tenant ses poignets dans ses mains, serrant fort. Jack se débattit mais l'homme pourtant si maigre semblait doter d'une nouvelle force.

_Tu devrais être content ! Moi au moins, je ne t'ai jamais demander de te mettre à quatre pattes pour moi !

_T'oublies certaines photos que tu as fait alors, fit-il entre ses dents.

L'ébène lâcha un de ses poignets et lui frappa la tête contre le mur derrière lui, le faisant gémir de douleur.

_Tu veux peut-être que je fasses comme les autres ? Te mettre à genoux ?

Il prit les cheveux blancs dans sa main et força le jeune homme à se baisser. Jack était effrayé comme jamais. Il avait connu des hommes pas très réglo avec lui, mais Pitch venait de lui faire franchir une barrière qu'il n'avait jamais passé auparavant. Lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le sol, il se jura de le mordre jusqu'au sang s'il osait ouvrir sa braguette.

Mais il n'eut pas à en arriver là. Une personne attrapa l'agresseur par le cou et serra jusqu'à ce que Pitch trouve plus utile de tenir le bras de l'inconnu lui coupant la respiration plutôt que l'autre garçon.

_A ta place, je me barrerais avant que je décide de botter ton cul squelettique. Et touche encore à ce garçon, je te jure que tu seras mort !

L'inconnu lança littéralement Pitch deux mètres plus loin, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se relève et prenne la fuite sans se retourner. Jack tint l'arrière de sa tête, remarquant vite qu'il ne saignait pas, et releva ses yeux vers une main tendue de l'homme, qu'il ne voyait pas bien à cause de l'obscurité de la ruelle. Il hésita d'abord, puis prit la main forte de son sauveur et se redressa en gardant son regard sur l'autre homme.

_Merci. Je... je crois qu'il a vraiment péter un plomb là.

_Ce n'est pas malin de faire ça. Le trottoir, je veux dire.

Il lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais son sauveur ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Jack fit quelques pas, se rapprochant du lampadaire de la rue en face. Il put enfin voir son sauveur correctement. Plus grand d'à peine 5 ou 6 centimètres, des cheveux foncés en désordre, des yeux verts lui rappelant une forêt verdoyante et un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Jack ne savait trop quoi dire de plus. C'est vrai, ce type l'avait sauvé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ?

_J'avais entendu dire que tu arrondissais tes fins de mois comme ça.

_Pardon ?

Jack fit volte-face, se cognant presque à l'individu qui s'était approchait si silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait même pas calculer jusqu'à ce moment.

_Je... j'ai entendu des rumeurs... au club...

_Q-quoi ? Mais tu es qui ?

Il le regarda à nouveau de haut en bas, mais il n'avait pas vu ce type au club, pas parmi le personnel en tout cas. Un client peut-être ?

_Heu... Hiccup... le gérant du club ?

Et là, Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il le fixa avec une terreur croissant en lui, à l'idée qu'il venait non seulement de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par son boss, mais qu'en prime il lui avait manqué de respect et l'avait tutoyé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'excuser mais rien n'en sortit. L'auburn, car il voyait maintenant des mèches rousses à la lumière, se gratta la mâchoire, mettant en avant les poils de sa très fine barbe. Jack avala difficilement sa salive.

Il se voyait déjà renvoyé, à chercher encore du travail, ou à finir définitivement sur le trottoir comme seul revenu.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements ou plaintes de plaisir. Il était sur le lit de son patron, nu et à quatre pattes, fripant les draps de ses poings fermés alors que son patron derrière lui léchait une partie de son anatomie, une intimité où sa langue pouvait rentrer affectueusement.

Plusieurs mois étaient passé depuis ce soir où Jack avait été sauvé par son patron, dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage auparavant, et Hiccup l'avait gardé au club. Par la suite, le patron se mit à venir, de plus en plus souvent, et Jack se mit à recevoir une fleur sur sa coiffeuse chaque jour. Hiccup se révéla rapidement et l'argenté l'accepta, bien qu'il sache que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il avait fait tellement de choses qu'il n'aurait pas du, il n'était plus à ça près.

Mais pour la première fois depuis que ses ailes avaient été noircies, Jack se sentait bien.

_Hic ! Je t'en prie !

L'auburn se redressa et caressa tendrement son dos, puis il le poussa pour qu'il finisse sur le côté et le tourna encore, afin qu'il soit sur le dos. Hiccup se mit entre ses jambes déjà écartées, et ils se fixèrent un instant. Jack lui sourit, l'autre mimant son geste avant de se coucher sur lui, caressant ses cheveux clairs. Il embrassa son cou, juste sous sa pomme d'Adam, et se redressa sur ses bras. Jack baissa les yeux vers le membre de son amant et le prit en main, le guidant vers son entrée préalablement lubrifiée. Hiccup s'introduisit lentement, fixant le visage de son petit amant pour tout signe de gêne. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêt, il commença un rythme lent, laissant les mains de l'autre parcourir sa peau couverte de constellations brunes.

Jack aimait ces tâches, qui lui rappelait vraiment des constellations, souvent inconnues et qu'il inventait pour l'occasion. Il glissa sa main droite vers la jambe de son amant et caressa le moignon s'y trouvant. Hiccup était à jamais marqué, blessé, tout comme lui. Et il y avait une sorte de réconfort à se savoir avec une personne différente comme vous.

_Ah ! Hic, souffla-t-il.

L'auburn venait de frapper violemment contre sa prostate, et il était certain d'avoir vu des étoiles pendant une seconde.

_Reste avec moi, encore un peu.

Jack enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, son partenaire relevant une jambe pâle pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui. L'argenté gémit en agrippant les épaules de son amant. Ce qui fit sourire ledit amant, qui appréciait tout de Jack. Il se mordit un instant la lèvre, puis stoppa ses mouvements, faisant grogner Jack, puis il les retourna et posa une main sur la joue pâle de l'autre.

_Jack, montre-les-moi.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne.

_Tu es sûre ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Jack se coucha sur lui, courba le dos et ses ailes apparurent sur ses omoplates. Elles étaient d'à peine une quarantaine de centimètres d'envergure, mais Hiccup les trouvait magnifique et ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour en toucher une, le toucher doux sous ses doigts. L'argenté l'observa faire, caresser ce qui avait fait sa honte parmi les siens, alors que ce jeune homme trouvait ses appendices si parfait qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on l'ait ridiculisé pour si peu.

Jack se redressa alors et replaça les choses dans leur contexte en frottant ses fesses contre l'érection toujours bien vivante de son amant.

_Tu n'as pas oublié un truc ?

_Tss. Jack, espèce d'idiot.

Il caressa les hanches et cuisses de son amant alors que Jack le réintroduisait en lui, dans des geignements volontairement exagérés. Hiccup se mit en position assise, tenant encore Jack par la taille, et se mit à relever les hanches pour s'enfoncer en lui. Les deux amants s'aidant mutuellement, ils finirent bientôt en sueur, Jack gémissant dans le cou de son partenaire, qui l'avait remit sur le dos pour mieux lui faire l'amour. Ils avaient passé le cap du rythme gentil et tendre, l'auburn était plus sauvage avec lui, plus agressif même, mais rien que Jack n'apprécie pas.

_Hic... bébé, geignit-il en sentant son orgasme approcher.

_Oui... moi aussi...

La chaleur se répandant dans leurs bas ventres comme un poison dans leurs veines et le besoin dans leurs voix étaient tant de signe annonçant leur jouissance proche. Jack s'agrippa plus fort contre son amant, ses jambes croisées dans son dos le gardant tout contre lui.

_J-Jack !

_Hmmmmm... ouiiiIIII !!

Il se tendit comme une brindille en sentant la morsure de l'auburn entre son cou et son épaule, mais jouit quant même, plus fort que d'ordinaire même.

Quelques instants se passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent de leur nuage. Jack sentit la langue de son amant contre la plaie qu'il lui avait infligé, et il se dit en regardant le plafond...

_A quoi bon être là-haut ? Le paradis, il est ici. Avec toi.

Il enlaça son petit ami, qui l'embrassa en retournant son étreinte.


End file.
